


Winter Barricades

by EnjolrasAmy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasAmy/pseuds/EnjolrasAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here we are. Another mad facebook role-play. This time, the scenario was ‘Winter Barricades’. Ironically, it was done on the 6th December, so 6 months before (or after) the barricades fell/fall in June... Enjoy the madness, and thanks to the wonderful, wonderful people who role-play and create these fantastic situations! Enjoy, and please review?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Barricades

**Crystal Mira Brookes** *Feeling that she might as well do _something_ worthwhile in her lifetime, dresses as a boy and walks by the barricades, slamming into Enjolras while she's looking around* 

**Christophe Enjolras**  *Glances down and around, eventually spotting her.* Aren't you a little young to be here?

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  *Puts on a slightly convincing boy voice* ... Uh... *Clears throat* .. No...

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Quirks a brow, but nods.* Very well. If you could go ahead and help unload carts to pile over at the corner, we'll be setting them up as something defensible soon enough.

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Waves helplessly trying to get his attention.* Enjolras!!

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Groans.* Gavroche, I told you to stay away!... *Runs a hand over his face.* ... Make yourself useful and help... what's your name?

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  Did I listen? Naah. I don't think it would help if I told you..'Ponine was right there? *Points to a random area and takes off.*

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  *Recognizes Gavroche and hides her face in case he recognizes her, sighs in relief when he takes off* ...- My name? ... I'm Crysstt-...Christian. Yes. Christian... is my name.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Glares at Gavroche, but looks to Crystttt- Christian.* An honor to meet you, Christian, and moreso to serve France with you.

 **Gavroche Thénardier** ***** Sticks his tongue out from a distance.* Hmph! That ain't Christian! That's Crryyyyyyyyystaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllll. She told me about./that/

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Raises his eyebrows, leaning on his rifle.* Is that so?

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Nods.*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Looks to Christian- Crystal- whoever.* Crystal, is it? I'm afraid you cannot stay.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  Of course, m'sieur- .... *Gives Gavroche one of the meanest death glares ever* ...

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Way to tattle, 'Roche. *sips from flask, leaning against random wall*

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Snickers.* Ha!!

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  *Looks at Enjolras, ripping off her cap* What? Hell, no, I'm staying.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Watch it, Gavroche, I'm not entirely happy you're here, either. *Shoots him a look.*  
We're not risking the lives of women, mademoiselle. You must leave.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  So you risk the life of all the boys, but not one gal?

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Glares at Grantaire.* Shut the hell up.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  First of all, I'm not 'woman'. I can handle myself. I've dealt with guns and life or death situations. Yeah. *Nods toward Nicolas* He's right. I have no problem risking my life.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  It's called being a gentleman, winecask. *Quirks an eyebrow.* How is it that a girl your age had experience with guns and situations like that?

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *scoffs* Not so much risking it as throwing it away.

 **Christophe Enjolras** ***** Shoots him a look.* Enough, Grantaire.

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Quirks an eyebrow.* Did you even tell Eponine, Enjolras?..

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  I'd rather not explain right now, m'sieur. *Getting a little ticked off, looks at Nicolas* ...Don't you have a few wine bottles waiting for you?

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  Leave Grantaire alone! *Glares at both of them.*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Ignores Gavroche's question. Grabs her shoulder.* If you have to stay. Once the fighting starts, stay clear away. Only use a gun if you have to.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *rolls eyes* Oh, by the gods, a second, but female Apollo. *sarcastically* I dub you Athena.

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Eyes Enjolras.* I'm waiting.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Gives Grantaire a look, then Gavroche.* It's not your concern.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  I can be /worse/ than Apollo. *Looks up at him, nodding* I can fight, don't you doubt that.

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Strokes his chin.* Ah, you didn't.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Only if it's necessary. You have to promise me. Otherwise I /will/ have you sent away... Gavroche, it isn't your concern.*

 **Gavroche Thénardier** *Stares at him.* My sister, my concern.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes** ***** Wonders if she can control herself from using a gun and finally nods again* I can do it. I... promise.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  ... No, I did not. *Nods.* Then you can stay.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *sits down to watch the argument and drink from his flask*

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Rolls his eyes.* Wow.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes** *Mumbles* I would have stayed anyway. *Sighs* So, what's your name, eh?

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Shakes his head, almost smiling.* Nevermind, Grantaire, I see the resemblance. She's just as stubborn as I am. *Shifts and picks up the rifle.* Enjolras.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes** ***** Smirks slightly* I take pride in my stubborness. And I'm guess you're the leader?

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Laughs.* I am.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  Ah. So, what are the 'rules' of the barricade? *Crosses her arms, almost mockingly as she asks this*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Getting soft, Apollo? Actually letting someone change your mind? Tis a miracle.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Lifts an eyebrow, but shakes his head.* Don't take any unnecessary risks of your life, especially since you are a girl, and young. Stay as far away from any kind of fire as possible, and only shoot if it is the only option available to you. What can I say? She's too much like me.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  So of our barricade of *slowly deliberately counts* four people, a child, a girl, a drunkard and one of the gods,*sarcastically* we are sure to win this battle.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**   _Especially_ since I am a girl? You don't know the half of what I do. *Laughs bitterly* You mean no shooting for fun? Damn. *Says jokingly* 'Too much like you', eh? How? ..Besides being stubborn.

 **Jean Prouvaire**  Make that five, Grantaire! Don't leave out the poet! *Runs into the scene.*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  ... And a hair ribbon wearing poet *coughs* Our chances are increased ten-fold.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Shakes his head.* All the same, yes. Especially since you are a girl. You merely remind me of myself. Stubborn and strong willed. Not easily swayed from your own views. Welcome, Jehan! *Shoots a look at Grantaire.*

 **Jean Prouvair** e Come now, Grantaire! Hasn't Enjolras said the people will rise? Have a little faith!

 **Crystal Mira Brookes** *Says dryly* Drunkards and leaders and poets, oh my. Hmph. I suppose we are a little alike.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *snickers* Good one, Athena.

 **Gavroche Thénardier** And me, of course.

 **Jean Prouvaire**  Athena, hm? So he's dubbed you already.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  *Looks at Gavroche and scoffs* You? You didn't even know what _that_ was until I told you. What makes you think you're mature enough to handle this? Yes. 'Athena'... And I'm assuming you're Jehan.

 **Jean Prouvaire**  *Nods.* I am! A pleasure to meet you... I'm assuming your name isn't actually Athena.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  *Shakes her head* The name is Crystal.

 **Jean Prouvaire** Then a pleasure to meet you, Crystal.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Your just bitter your name wasn't amongst the God's, little poet.

 **Jean Prouvaire** *Snickers.* Quite the contrary, I'm glad it isn't.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Laughs.*

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  *Nods* Same to you. *Rolls eyes, looks at Enjolras* It's always like this around here?

 **Judge Turpin**  *Storms onto the scene and looks around, unimpressed* So, this is the immense uprising of the new republic? I suppose the mass legions of men due to arrive and fight along side you simply believe in being fashionably late...

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *laughs at Turpin* You have hit the nail on its head, m'seuir.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  I'm afraid so-.. *Freezes, not even bothering to look at him.* Get out of here.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  *Looks at everyone storming in* What the hell is this, a party? *Narrows eyes at Turpin and looks at Enjolras again* You didn't say the /law/ was going to be involved. *Spits out the word 'law' in disgust*

 **Courfeyrac 'Innamorato'** **...** Fashionably late is my middle name. *Waves at them all.*

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  Oh, in God's name... >.>

 **Christophe Enjolras**  I had rather hoped he would stay away. *Shoots a glare at Turpin.*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Barges in, doorknob still in her hand.* TURPIN!!! I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR!

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Oh, and yet another! Want a drink, Courfeyrac? *offers flask*

 **Judge Turpin**  Enjolras, you and your friends have made your point...It's time for everyone to go home.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  The fu-

 **Judge Turpin**  Goddamnit...

 **Courfeyrac 'Innamorato'**  Ah, keep it, Grantaire. I have a feeling all hell has recently broken loose.

 **Judge Turpin**  *Glares at Eponine*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Throws the doorknob at him.* Might wanna get that door fixed.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *laughs* This is turning into quite the melodrama. Should we expect a long lost sister soon?

 **Crystal Mira Brookes** ***** Glares at Turpin, speaking up to him* Maybe it's time for _you_ to leave.

 **Christophe Enjolras** ***** Snaps.* Shut it, winecask. I agree with her. Go. _Now_. And take Eponine with you.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Why not let 'Ponine stay? She'll do as much harm as the bullets.

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras** ***** Nods furiously, stepping by Grantaire.*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Ignores them* Eponine, I told you to stay put...*Sighs* It just shows how hard it is to find good help these days...All of my servants are fired when this is all over...

 **Christophe Enjolras** It's bad enough risking one female life, and I swore I wouldn't risk Eponine's! No is no! _Turpin_. Get out of here.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  *Mumbles to Enjolras* Is it the time when shooting is the only option?

 **Judge Turpin**  Gladly...If you agree to leave as well.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Give them a chance to see reason, then by all means. I'm staying. You're leaving. Now.

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Smirks, waving to Turpin.* Bye!

 **Courfeyrac 'Innamorato'**  ... Then again, that flask is growing more and more welcome, Grantaire.

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**  The _law_ is not welcome here. Get the hell _out_! *Nearly growls*

 **Christophe Enjolras** Eponine, you're not staying, either.

 **Judge Turpin**  I am not going anywhere...Eponine, do yourself a favor and /run/ now!

 **Crystal Mira Brookes**...Desperate measures are now called for. *Pulls out her gun from her back pocket*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**..*Completely ignores Enjolras.* I'm /already/ here. I'm staying.

 **Judge Turpin**  I swear I really thought Eponine couldn't get out...Clearly I should have locked her up in a madhouse where she could have had her head examined...*Glares*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *passes flask over to Courfeyrac* Ain't this just fun?

 **Courfeyrac 'Innamorato'**  *Takes a swig from the flask.* Oh, of course. Though I can't help feeling we ought to do something... ah, well.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Do something? While this entertaining drama unfolds in front of us? 

 **Judge Turpin**  Wonderful...Surely the army will be no match for a handful of /drunk/ boys.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Might as well have fun before we die.

 **Judge Turpin**  Or, you could listen to reason and go home...

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Grunts, pulling Eponine aside.* ... Eponine. Please. Why are you here?!... No, I know. And I understand. But... it isn't safe. It isn't safe at all. If you love me, you will leave. If you love me you'll stay safe. For me. Us. No one _asked_ you, Turpin.

 **Courfeyrac 'Innamorato'**  Now, you listen here! I'm not the drunk one!

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Stays silent, turns around and steals the flask, grabbing Turpin by the ear and storming away.*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  'Ey! My flask! *mumbles* cursed females....rant....

 **Christophe Enjolras**... *Watches her leave.* Well that went well.

 **Judge Turpin**  *Glares* Of course, you understand why /she/ came...

 **Christophe Enjolras**  ... *Doesn't respond.*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Pushes her away* Go back where I left you and stay there!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *pops up* Thought I heard a commotion... *grins*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Another? Why, we might even have the inkling of a chance now.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Marianne, welcome! *Grins.* No, go with her. Now.

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Groans, slugging the rest of the alcohol and comes back, throws the flask at Grantaire.*..C'mon Turpin. Let's go..I'unno do stuff.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *raises eyebrow* Ever the cynic my dear winecask. And Enjolras, Don't. Even. Think. About. Sending. Me. Away.

 **Judge Turpin**  *Raises his eyebrow* You seem to be confused. I don't take orders from you. You said any man is free to come and fight beside you, didn't you? Why should I not be permitted to do so if I wish?

 **Christophe Enjolras**  You're one of the very few females I have faith in. By all means, stay. *Lifts his eyebrows.* I have every reason to doubt you would wish to fight with us.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *grins and grabs a rifle* Let's give 'em a screwing they'll never forget.

 **Nicolas Grantaire** To be fair, 'Jolras, you do say any man would be 'elp.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Cringes.* That is true.

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras** *Scowls.* Thanks, 'Jolras. *Grips Turpin's arm, dragging him along with her.*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Smirks* Allow me to make myself clear, Enjolras. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn about this "new republic" nonsense. I do however care about you. So I am staying right here. That is final. *Pushes her off again*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *mutters* Oh Goodness... we've only got to wait to see if Javert turns up... then this party'll be complete.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Aww, so sweet, Turpin.

 **Judge Turpin**  *Glares*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  ... I have faith in you, Eponine. *Again, cringes.* 

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *sarcastically*A man after my own heart. *winks *

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras** *Turns around, shrugging and continuing off.*

 **Judge Turpin**  Eponine, please just go back to my house and wait. You will be safe there, I promise. *Raises his eyebrow at Grantaire*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Get out, Turpin. You're not stopping anything by being here.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  So now you dismiss the person trying to keep Eponine safe? Such intelligent moves, Apollo.

 **Judge Turpin**  Perhaps not...But I'll stay even so.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *raises eyebrow* The more the merrier...

 **Judge Turpin**  *Squints off into the distance* Are you certain the army is even coming?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  You should know... you're the one most heavily involved in the law.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  So. We are amazingly organised. We've built our barricade, and no law turns up.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *shrugs* It's all practice for when the time comes.

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Points.* Is that them?..

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *looks where he's pointing* Maybe... *smiles and leaps up to the top for a better view*

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Nods.* Hereeee they cooooome!!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *jumps back down* Yes, it's them. We're fighting! To arms!

 **Nicolas Grantaire** Well, you have your fun. *lurks and looks in the cafe musian for a drink*

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Cocks an eyebrow.* Ready?!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Once more into the breech dear friends, once more!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Sighs and picks up a rifle*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras** *Sneaks in, head down hiding in a corner.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *approaches the barricade cautiosly* OC: Steady men!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *grips her rifle tighter and takes aim*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Snickers, rising and picking up a rifle, pointing it ahead.*

 **Marianne Enjolras** *glances at her, shocked*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *watches Eponine, and sighs to self* Stupid girl. *looks around at everyone* foolish people. *bes cynical*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Shut up and get a rifle winecask. You're here, you fight.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Was totally here the entire time being Enjolras and stuff even though the typist was momentarily kicked off the computer.* Eponine, no!

 **Les Mis-Guards** *form up in various ranks, on different levels* OC: Aim! Watch and Shoot, Watch and shoot!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Wait for it... let them start...

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Lifts his rifle and aims, hissing in Eponine's direction.* Get back!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Cocks his rifle*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *sighs and picks up rifle* Suppose my shooting skills, or lack thereof will be shown. *sits down and watches for anyone who tries to shoot an Enjolras *

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *one over-nervous soldier fires because he saw Grantaire moving*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Rolls her eyes, adjusting her aim.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *flinches as the shot is fired* This is it. No going back. *aims*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  Here we go.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**   *lurks some more and watches the guards*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Watches out cautiously*

 **Christophe Enjolras** *Shoots a look at Eponine, cocking his rifle.*

 **Marianne Enjolras** Steady! Don't fire until you can be sure of a fatal hit!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *slowly advance in their ranks, looking for any movement*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Glances back to Enjolras, sticking her tongue out.*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Rolls his eyes at them*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *on the command of the OC, a section break off and go around to the left of the barricade, another go to the right, flanking the enemy position*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  They're surrounding us!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Stays close to Enjolras and Eponine*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Has our doom come so quickly? *takes a shot at some one who was aiming their gun at 'Ponine*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *one man falls*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Winecask? Was that...?

 **Nicolas Grantaire** Was that thedrunk? Told'ya didn't know me well.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *snickers and looks to the left* They're getting closer! *gets into a slight bit of cover and keeps a watch, ready to fire*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *the left flank get into position and aim at where they saw Marianne moving*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  I know ya' pretty damn well, Grantaire. *Looks at him quickly, smiling faintly.*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Hisses lowly.* Marriane, get down!

 **Judge Turpin** *Fires at them*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *slips down slowly, still watching carefully*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *the right flank are currently approaching silently and the front assault is just staying in rank, ready to support and the left flank start firing into the barricade*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *flinches and fires at them* Keep an eye on the right...

 **Judge Turpin**  *Attempts to shield Enjy and Eppy as much as possible, returning fire at them*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Fires at the left flank, every so often looking to the right.*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Is this what you wanted, Apollo and Athena? Death of people your age on the other side of the barricade? 

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *half the section falls or is seriously injured in the onslaught*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  If this is what is needed for freedom, then yes.

 **Judge Turpin**  *Smirks* Pansies...This may not be so difficult after all.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *shakes her head* Don't be so sure... they're crafty.

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Snickers, looking to Turpin.* Exactly what I was thinking.

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *the right flank is at point blank range, and another section is sent to reenforce the left flank*

 **Christophe Enjolras** *Fires again, flinching every time he shoots.* If they hadn't been brutally brainwashed by the government... *Shoots a glare at Turpin.*

 **Judge Turpin** *Grins at her momentarily before regaining focus*

 **Marianne Enjolras** *eyes widen* To the right! Fire on both sides!

 **Nicolas Grantaire** *takes pot shots at the right flank, sipping from a bottle from the musain when he can*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Rolls his eyes* Oh yes, I forgot...The evil government is to blame for everything. And so am I , of course. *Fires again, taking an officer down*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras** *Takes a quick shot, giggling.* Share that, Grantaire!

 **Les Mis-Guards** *after the death of the officer, the right flank is in dissaray for a few moments until the 2IC takes charge*

 **Marianne Enjolras** *frowns* No... no drinking! *is still firing at the left flank, trying to keep their heads down while the right flank is the more obvious danger*

 **Judge Turpin**  Eponine, that's not a good idea. You need to stay sober.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Cringes, firing at the right.* If they hadn't been convinced that the way they're treating the less fortunate is right, we wouldn't have to kill them!

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Do you not feel, y'know, traitorous or anythin' Turpin? Being part of the law, and all?  *sighs and chucks bottle at officer* Denying me my brandy as I am to die.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  I'm touched by your sacrifice, Grantaire. *Fires again.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *the first half of the frontal assault start advancing towards the barricade* SPEAKER: Give up your guns! The King will be merciful, or die!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Shrugs at Grantaire's question* The law is not my main concern at the moment...My son is.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Never! I'll never give up! *fires at the speaker*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Glares and shoots the speaker*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras** *Flinches at the gun shots, and regains her posture.*

 **Les Mis-Guards** *OC calls back* OC: So that is your answer. We will show no mercy.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Your son? He is not drawn up in this is he? *takes an extra shot at the speaker for luck*

 **Marianne Enjolra** s We're surrounded!

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  Damn.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Cringes at 'son', but forgets the comment completely once hearing the OC, hissing under his breath.* It is better to die for something worth dying for than to die for no reason at all. *Fires at him.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *fires at the left flank desperately* Well then, I'm taking as many with me as possible!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Looks over nervously, realizing what he has said* None of your business...Go back to your flask.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  It appears I am todie with no reason at all. Now that my amis die anyway.

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *the left flanks reenforcements arrive, frontal assault halt just out of reach of the fire, right flank is... nearly dead*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Anyway, 'Ponine stole my flask. *mocks M.Enjolras* And apparently we are notto drink...

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Eponine. Leave now, go out to the right. Save yourself.

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Snickers and waves it at him.*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Fires at the reinforcements, nodding profusely to Marianne's command.* Eponine, _please_. Go.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *calls over to 'Ponine* Minx!

 **Judge Turpin**  Eponine, get down! *Pushes her down to stop her from getting hit by a bullet*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *fires at the right* Go! I'll cover for your escape! GO!

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Now, Eponine!

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**..*Gets up quickly, glancing to Enjolras and taking off quickly.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *another batch of reenforcements arrive from the barraks and a section are sent to the right*

 **Christophe Enjolras** *Mumbles under his breath.* Thank you... *Fires at the right along with Marianne.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *covers her escape*

 **Judge Turpin** *Helps Marianne cover for Eppy*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  By the namesof the gods! *shoots over towards the right*

 **Judge Turpin**  There's only one God, boy...*Picks off another officer*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *While everyone is focused on the right, fires at the left.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *looks around at them all* I'm proud to fight alongside you, until the end of time... *aims at the OC, knowing that if he falls, the guard will be in dissaray*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *are still firing from all 3 sides, knowing reenforcements are on the way*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *To Turpin* The Greeks would disagree with you there!  
T'was fun knowing you, Turpin. Atleast we'll all meet again beyond the barricades though? *shoots at anofficer*

 **Les Mis-Guards** ***** as the OC of both flanks fall, and the 2IC of the left flank falls, the left flank is hopeless. Right flank confused. Front assault firing into the barricade*

 **Judge Turpin**  By all means, feel free to pray to Zeus now...*Fires again, taking another man down*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Turpin! Take out the left flank before more can come!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Fires repeatedly, taking down several more men*

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Fires randomly.* C'mon lucky shot, lucky shot!!! *Smirks as a man falls over.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *left flank destroyed. OC is trying to decide who to send to the left*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Can't help but chuckle a little at Gavroche*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Has no one even tried to shoot the OC? *fires random shot and misses*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *takes out the 2IC of the right flank*

 **Les Mis-Guards** *a section is sent to both the right and left. Front is looking weaker, but a messanger is sent for more troops*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Shoots the messenger*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *takes a careful aim and knocks the OC's hat off* Damnit!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Rolls his eyes and shoots the OC right between his eyes*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *as the OC falls, the 2IC panics and orders the frontal assault to scale the barricade*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Ah, at least its just us mere mortal men and a girl dying. Wonder what 'appens if you kill a god?.. *drifts off into thought mumbling under his breath*

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Runs to the front of line, and shoots repeatedly.* Die!!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *tries to shoot Gavroche*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  No! Gavroche, get back!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Shoots the man aiming for Gavroche*

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Widens his eyes, cringing.* GOD DAMMIT.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *snaps out of it when someone tries to shoot 'Roche* NO! Thats my job to look after him! *shoots into the bunch of guards*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *fires again, this time a section of 10 men aiming at Grantaire*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Grantaire!

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  A nice change from wine cask! What?

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Grantaire, get down!! *Shoots at the section of men.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Get down!

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *throws self to ground*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *flanks are set up again*

 **Nicolas Grantaire** *looks at some blood that had been on the ground and transferred it to his hands* No... *faints*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Damn! *sees the guard scaling the barricade* To the front! *sees Grantaire faint* Oh great. That's all we need!

 **Gavroche Thénardier** Grantaire!! *Throws his body on top his.* Get up!!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Fires at the men as they scurry to their positions*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Grantaire...! *Grumbles and fires at the front lines.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *first ones reach the top of the barricade, only to fall backwards as some of the barricade collapses under their weight*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Laughs* Hooray for your shoddy workmanship, boys!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Easy! Stay low!

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *hears people calling and wakes up, blurry headed* Wha-? *shakes head and tosses 'Roche off* God, still on this world. *reaches for gun and shoots a couple that have fallen over the barricade*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *flinches at the execution of the two men*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Aims carefully at a few men advancing, firing at them and cringing at each shot.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *the 2IC (who’s now the OC, just to confuse you) orders them to scale the front again*

 **Judge Turpin** ***** Shoots the newly appointed OC*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *fires to the flanks* Sacre bleu!

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Would you rather die than I kill them?

 **Les Mis-Guards** *shot hits the man next to the OC* OC: You have no chance! Give up your guns or die!

 **Nicolas Grantaire** *shoots the officers to left* I give up nothing! Not even my regrets!

 **Christophe Enjolras**  I would rather die than give up! *Shoots at the OC.*

 **Marianne Enjolras** ***** shoots to the flanking officers* I'll never give in!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Yells to OC* If you survive I'll make sure you're hung! *Fires*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *laughs at Turpin* Such a threat. IF you survive!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *OC shouts back* OC: Actually, I think it'll be you who's shot, you traitor!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sighs* It's impossible... but I'll not give up!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Growls* I have my reasons...*Shoots OC several times* Pity...I was looking forward to the hanging. *Smirks*

 **Les Mis-Guards** *OC falls, and the platoon sergent is no-where to be found so at the minute, there is no OC, though 2 runners have been sent back to HQ*

 **Gavroche Thénardier** *Frowns, shouting.* Or you!!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *looks at Turpin in slight disgust* I wouldn't hang anyone.

 **Judge Turpin**  *Smirks* It's part of the job description...

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *front section don't know the OC's down and are on the amis side of the barricade*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *panics and shoots randomly at them* No!

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *shoots at officers on our side of the barricades* Could we not have built this better!?

 **Christophe Enjolras**  They were brainwashed to kill those who opposed the tyrannical government we suffer under. It isn't their right to die, it's those who run this country that deserve suffering!  
*Shoots continuously.* We built it with what we had!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  I'm sorry!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Rolls his eyes and shoots the intruders*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Why be sorry? We were going to die anyway! ...Wish I still had my drink. *frowns*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *aims at Marianne* CORPORAL: Stop, or she dies!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Without looking at him* Yes, I know, I'm a very bad man. I'll tell you what, if we get out of here alive then I'll let you finally have the satisfaction of shooting me yourself. *Fires at corporal*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  No!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *about 7 men are left over the amis side, all aiming at Marianne, and fire at her*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Fires at them*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Marianne!

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *yells*Not her! *shoots as many as he can*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *screams as a shot hits her, just below her heart*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *runs over and puts hand over bullet wound* Where in the gods name is Combeferre!?

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *thinking she's dead, the last man turns and tries to aim at Enjolras*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Blows his head off*

 **Marianne Enjolras** *is frantically scrabbling at her locket* Give this... give this to Erik... he knows what to do if I don't make it... *passes out*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  MARIANNE! *Disregards the danger and rushes at her.* God...

 **Judge Turpin**  *Spits on the soldier's corpse*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *the guards surrounding the barricades have fallen silent*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *holds Marianne's head and sobs* You're not meant to die. Not you... 

 **Marianne Enjolras** *breathing slows, pulse very weak*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Glares at the opposition, clearly having switched to "crazy Turpin" mode"

 **Les Mis-Guards** ***** an envoy lays his rifle down at the top and offers a white flag* We give you an hour to make your choise.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *broken* what does it matter? We're all to die anyway. If not here, then as traitors.

 **Judge Turpin**  Not if I can help it, boy...

 **Les Mis-Guards**  You have suffered loss. The King will be merciful, as I believe she was the leader, according to our information.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *comes too in pain and whispers* Erik... 'Ferre... Bastian... Ben...

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  Lemme at em!!

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *strokes her hair* You'll get to see them all soon *calming, although hes still crying somewhat*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Gavroche, now is not the time.

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *waits for an answer*

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Looks at Enjolras.* Well?

 **Judge Turpin**  *Looks to Enjolras* I'm sure if I go talk to them, they will draw back. It is up to you, you are...Our leader...

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *shaky breathing* I... I must live for them... Bastian'll kill me if I miss the wedding...

 **Nicolas Grantaire** ***** laughs* 'm sure they'll understand. *calls over the others* Talk to her.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *faintly* No more fighting... the time wasn't right... *slightly stronger* Yes. I was the leader. And I am paying for that now. You say the King will be merciful... then I am the leader, and I am suffering the same penalty. I die either way.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  ... *Stands.* I will not give in. I don't know about the rest of you, and I have no right to oblige you to stay. But I will not give up. I will fight to avenge the lives of everyone who's ever suffered because of the ignorant fools oppressing us. Whether anyone stands with me is not my decision.

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  *Rises, standing next to him.* I'm right with you.

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *looks up* Its not my place, but I would die for the people on this barricade.

 **Judge Turpin**  *Nods, but remains silent*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  You still have your time. We'll let you say your last goodbyes. *shoots a murdurous look to Marianne and stalks back over the barricade*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *blinks slowly* I... I'm sorry.

 **Judge Turpin**  Gentlemen, shall we finish what we have started?

 **Christophe Enjolras**  You weren't alone in this, don't take all the blame on yourself... *Nods solemnly, picking up a rifle.*

 **Nicolas Grantaire** Sorry for what? You didn't drag us along. *to Turpin* Yes.

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Peeks from behind a corner.* C'mon ladies!..

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *take aim again, ready to fight*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  It was an honour serving with you all.* Sees Eponine and blanches.* No...

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  By the gods Eponine! How'd you even get here? *angrily*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *is kind of just hanging in there*

 **Judge Turpin**  The fight isn't over...*Aims, ready to kill some mother ****ers*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Waves.* You're down a person! I'm here to help!

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  You're right... rarely. *picks up his rifle and stands.*

 **Judge Turpin** **...** Always...

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Glances at Turpin, giving a small nod in some sort of acknowledgement before aiming at the enemy.*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras** *Shrugs, stepping out.*

 **Les Mis-Guards** ***** start firing again from 3 sides simultaniously*

 **Christophe Enjolras** Eponine, get back here. But stay back and don't dare get shot... *Fires at as many as he can.*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *fires at the left flanks* 'Ponine, listen to him!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *flanks advance in pincer motion, 2 of them covering while the other moves*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Eyes him.*..Enjolras..

 **Judge Turpin**  *Shoots as many as he can*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Eponine, please!! *Fires at the right, motioning with his head for her to take cover.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *left flank is closest and a sniper is aiming at Enjolras*

 **Judge Turpin** ***** Pushes him out of the way and charges forward*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *aims carefully for the sniper*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *sniper fires, missing his target*

 **Judge Turpin**  *Fires at the sniper repeatedly*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *sniper dies from 2 shots...one from R, one from Turpin*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Quite the team we make, Turpin.

 **Christophe Enjolras** *Doesn't notice the sniper until he's shot at and keeps a tight grip on his own rifle.*

 **Judge Turpin** ***** Smirks*

 **Les Mis-Guards** ***** right flank and left flank fire at the same time, aiming for the barricades but end up shooting each other*

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  Duck, perhaps!

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  Enjolras?..*Advances toward him slowly.* ..Are you okay?..

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *does not listen to self and stands, shooting at the ones that haven't shot themselves*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  Grantaire, duck!- Eponine, stay back! I'm fine. *Fires.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *front assault are advancing and reach the top of the barricade* Shoot them! *R is shot by 4 bullets*

 **Nicolas Grantaire** ***** falls and laughs* Is life just one more lie?

 **Gavroche Thénardier**  GRANTAIIIIIIIRE!!!!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *point man smiles coldly and aims at Gavroche* POINTMAN: No one is innocent

 **Judge Turpin**  *Flinches as he sees him fall, fires at the ones who shot him*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  GRANTAIRE! *Fires at the front lines.* God damn it...!

 **Judge Turpin** ***** Shoots pointman*

 **Les Mis-Guards** ***** flanks are pretty much climbing the barricade now, so the amis are in a huddle with the guards above them*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras** *Runs to him.* Hey!..Hey! You're gonna be fine! *Slaps his face.* We're friends remember?..

 **Nicolas Grantaire**  *lifts his heavy arm and waves a goodbye at his comrades, and the sky* See you all later.  
*is still*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *they all aim into the middle of the barricades* BIGBOSS: You're surrounded. Surrender or die.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Stares at R blankly, collapsing to his knees beside him.* Your life was not a lie.  
... *Stands weakly, aiming his rifle.* I. Never. Surrender.

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  ...*Curls up into a ball next to him.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  BIGBOSS: Take aim!

 **Judge Turpin**  *Starts shooting as many as he can*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *keep firing, not aiming, just firing randomly into the barricade*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Fires desperately.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *still firing until a bugle call is heard*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  ...*Glances from Turpin to Enjolras.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *BIGBOSS gives the order to retreat, thinking they've put enough bullets down to have killed everyone*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Freezes, whispering.* Don't move. Don't say a word.

 **Judge Turpin**  *Looks to make sure Enjy and Eppy are alright*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *has passed out, but was conscious when R fell, so was crying but is still just alive*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  ...*Clings to him, shaking violently still.*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *last guard fired a random shot back, almost hitting Enjolras, before following his comrades out*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Freezes completely as the bullet nearly hits him.* ... I think it's safe to say the coast is clear for now...

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Falters, getting up quickly and running to Enjolras*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Sets down the rifle and hugs her tightly.* Are you alright?!...

 **Judge Turpin**  *Takes on last shot at the one who shot at Enjy. Grins as he falls to his death*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Clings to him.* T-turpin?! *Blinks furiously.* I'm fine..thanks to everyone..

 **Christophe Enjolras** *Glances over at R's body, then at Marianne.* We need to help her first. If we can get her to Combeferre in time...

 **Judge Turpin** ***** To Eponine* Don't worry... *Goes to try and help Marianne*

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Bites her lip, trembling following his gaze, nodding slowly..* Mm..

 **Christophe Enjolras** *Murmurs, looking back at R, a flash of horror in his eyes.* Combeferre is a doctor, he would know how to help...

 **Judge Turpin**  *Nods without a word and picks Marianne up*

 **Christophe Enjolras**  ... Thank you.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *stirs slightly before falling unconscious again*

 **Judge Turpin**  There's no need to thank me...Lets go find the doctor.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  *Nods, eventually tearing his gaze from R.* We cannot just leave him here...

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  *Runs back over and lays next to him.*

 **Judge Turpin**  We need to help the living first...But we will be back for him.

 **Christophe Enjolras**  ... *Nods gratefully.* Come on, Eponine...

 **Judge Turpin**  *Softly* Eponine, it's alright...I promise we'll come back for him. You should come with us...

 **Éponine Charleé Enjolras**  No..I told him we were friends and he can _always_ tell me things. I'm staying..

 **Judge Turpin**  *Speaks softly, almost whispering* You were his friend...You were there with him until the end. He knew that...


End file.
